be my escape
by somebodyspecialx
Summary: "You need to stop, Sakura." His voice was disgusted, but she was too smashed to care. "But Sasuke-kun, it makes everything go away. I like escaping." SasuSaku and others. AU. Drugs, sex, alcohol, abuse, self harm. Be warned.
1. keep on drinkin' hun

**title: **be my escape  
**pairing: **SasuSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku, KibaHina, SaiIno, ShikaIno, NaruIno, NejiTen  
**warning: **Sex. Drugs. Alcohol. Abuse. Bulimia and anorexia. You know, the works.  
**summary: **"You need to stop, Sakura." His voice was disgusted, but she was too smashed to care. "But Sasuke-kun, it makes everything go away. I like escaping."  
**disclaimer: **don't own naruto, don't own anything else you might recognize.  
**authoress: **somebodyspecialx  
**story type: **Chapter fic. I'll try to make this as long as possible, but I don't know how long _that_ is...  
**genres: **Romance/Angst  
**notes: **Read A/N at the top.

**A/N: **I don't know why, but OpenOffice seems so much less scary when there's a giant author's note at the top. Thus, I'm writing a giant author's note 8D So, hello, and this is where I got the idea for this story: I did something stupid (AKA went off campus of my school to get totally shitfaced and came back to school as such) and I was explaining to my best friend Kira why I did such. And that explaination pretty much involved: "Yeah, it was stupid. But Kira, do you know what it's like to just want to _escape_? I needed to get away from everything, so I drowned myself in beer." Yeah, it was really stupid of me, I know, I know, but hey, it gave me inspiration for this, right? Haha. Have fun reading! 

**...**

Looking around wildly to make sure nobody was going to come in (_but who could walk in, sakura honey, nobody's home_), Sakura took the bottle of rum carefully in her hands. Her little pasty white hands shook a little bit, this was only the second time she'd done it.

_Get a grip!_ She yelled at herself mentally. _Remember the first time? Don't you want it to be like that again?_ She remembered the first time, all right. How could she forget? Sure, she didn't remember any of the events that took place that night, but she sure as hell remembered the _feeling_. Everything had went away that night. All the pain, the sorrow... She couldn't even remember where all of the bruises came from. And she loved it. Of course, the hangover afterwards was not fun, but you know... It was a price Sakura would pay to make everything go away.

She sighed, before bringing the bottle up to her pale pink lips. She needed this. So Sakura poured the bottle of the alcohol into her mouth, and her throat burned with it. It was like her throat was on fire. She hated that feeling, but she knew soon enough she would get her prize.

She continued taking large sips of the rum until the bottle (which started out full) was almost empty. And then the feeling started to kick in.

Sakura smiled goofily (_wonderful, sakura, you did it! i'm so proud of you_) as her mother's voice filled her mind. Everything in sight - her purple bedspread, her dresser, the mirror, the door - was all blurry and hard to make out. She laughed at this.

Everything was gone now, and she could escape from the hell she was forced to call home.

**...  
be my escape  
chapter un  
keep on drinking, hun (your problems won't go away)  
by somebodyspecialx  
...**

"Oi, bastard, don't you think Sakura-chan seems a bit... Off, lately?" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked the teen next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke stood outside the changing curtain, waiting for Uzumaki Naruto to (_hurry the hell up, dammit_) finish changing. "Hn. Dobe." This was all he said, and Naruto was not surprised. He didn't really expect an answer from the stoic boy anyways.

Naruto opened the curtain, revealing that he was (_finally, it only took him five freaking minutes_) changed into his gym uniform. He sighed heavily at his best friend, and shook his head. And with that, they started walking to the gym, Sasuke zoning out and Naruto ranting about something unimportant.

"But, yes, Naruto, she does seem a bit off recently." Too Naruto's surprise, Sasuke said. Of course, it was in his usual monotone, but still. It was something.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" A happy voice greeted them when they arrived at the gym. Naruto easily broke into a smile and Sasuke nodded in recognition – the girl they had just been discussing was now smiling happily at her two best friends.

Even though Sasuke knew Naruto didn't notice (_obviously, he's too dumb to. look at him, grinning at her like nothing's wrong! he should know he doesn't have a chance by now_), but he did. He saw how loopy her smile was. He saw how she couldn't walk in a straight line. He heard how she messed up her speech was ("Sooo... how... was, uh... how was today, Naruto?") She couldn't even present small sentence without stuttering obnoxiously.

The youngest Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her for a brief moment, but took off the glare before either of his two friends could notice. He knew these symptoms – he had seen his brother's friend come to his house with them all the time. She was wasted. And pretty badly, too. He was going to have to have a talk with her later.

On the other hand, as drunk as Sakura was, she knew the look Sasuke was giving her. And a little light went off in her mind. She may be drunk, but she was still the smartest girl in school. (_sasuke knows, sakura. stay away from him after gym. if you don't, he'll do something about it_) She decided she was, indeed, going to stay away from Sasuke as long as she was in her drunken state. Luckily, that wouldn't be too hard, considering next class was her free block, and Sasuke wasn't in it. She was free to run off wherever before she had to go home... She unconsciously shivered at the thought. (_careful, sakura. sasuke's eyes are on you, and if you're not careful he'll notice that, too_)

This same thing (Sakura coming to school shitfaced, Sasuke trying to talk to her, Sakura avoiding him) went on until Friday, and this was the scariest moment for Sakura. Her last class of the day – English, where nothing ever happens because it's _Kakashi_ – was with Sasuke. And with her luck, Kakashi wouldn't even bother to show up.

Unfortunately, she was right. Before Sasuke sat in his usual seat (next to her) she took a long gulp of her 'water bottle'. Which wasn't actually water, it was (this time) good old fashioned beer. There had been barely any rum left and she didn't want to risk her _father_ noticing. The beer had a horrible after taste, and Sakura scrunched up her face as a result. Of course, this was Sakura, and since she just drags bad luck _everywhere_ Sasuke had to arrive then.

Oh, how she wished she had a mint right now.

"Sakura." Sakura could hear him calling her name repeatedly, but she was in her own little world, of a happier time. She could hear him growl in frustration after a few minutes, and she wanted to laugh. So she did. When you're drunk, you're drunk, and your body moves for you.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Your growl is quite cute, you know," she told him. If Sakura was not in her drunken stupor, she would have never said something like that to the Uchiha. But as they say, a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, and this is especially true for the pinkette.

His eyes narrowed at her. He knew she was extremely plastered, and he was not happy about it. Every day this entire week she had come in at least a bit tipsy, but today had been the worst. Maybe it was because she was carrying around a bottle full of it, that she kept sipping every five minutes or so.

The entire class was off with their own cliques. This was the only class where Sasuke didn't have fan girls, seeing as this was an honors class. Hell, the only other girl in the class was that Tenten girl, and she was dating Neji. She was the only one who might interrupt their 'conversation', but seeing as she was engrossed in an arm wrestling match with her boyfriend, he decided he would try getting this (not so) little talk over and done with.

"Sakura, you're drunk."

The sentence came out clear and was right to the point, as he usually talks. Sakura frowned at him, though.

"I-i-i don't know..." she trailed off, trying not to slur her words, "what you're talking about, Sasu-chan." He cringed at the nickname inwardly, but didn't take it to any offense.

He sighed, after he got over the fact she called him _Sasu-chan_. "Sakura," he tried again, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. She was sipping away on her "water" bottle, without a care in the world. Well, he should've expected keeping a drunk girl's attention was hard.

"Sakura, listen to me." His words were crisp and harsh this time, and Sakura shuddered. He sounded so much like _him_ it scared her. So this time, she turned in his general direction, her eyes closed, and she took a long swig of her bottle.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, sneered at her. He hated it when people, especially his friends were like this. And especially when they were doing something as... disturbing as this.

"You need to stop, Sakura." His words came out coldly, and his voice was disgusted, but now she was too smashed to care.

"But, Sasuke-kun," she spoke, her voice wobbly, "it makes everything go away." He gave her an odd look, which she didn't catch. She took a deep breath. "It lets me escape. I _like_ escaping." And with that last line being said, she passed out.

…**.**

She woke up, hours later, in an unfamiliar room. _Shit! _Was the first thought that came to mind as she frantically looked around. Until a pounding headache came on. _And there comes the hangover_, she thought as she whimpered and laid back down. This was the only part she hated about drinking. But so far, she had dealt with it quite well for the week.

Unfortunately, she knew she was going to have to find another alternative soon. Not only because the hangovers would start to get irritating after the next week or so, but_ he _would also notice his alcohol disappearing. Which would be bad.

But first things first; Sakura had to figure out _where_ she was, exactly.

"Sakura. You're awake."

She looked over meekly to where the voice was coming from, and she dimly thought it sounded familiar. And apparently, she was right. Sitting on the couch on the other side of the room was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. She tried to smile, but his glare shot it down immediately.

Though Sasuke appeared to be angry at her, all he felt now was relieved. He wasn't sure if he was going to have to take her to the hospital or what, and plus... She was his (other) best friend. She mattered a great deal to him, though he would never admit that out loud.

"Um... Hi, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura was a smart girl, she could guess what had went on. She must have passed out in English and he must have taken her home to his house to make sure she was alright. On the inside, she grinned. Sasuke showing he cared about _anything_? It was a rarity indeed.

His glare harshend. She flinched. "You can't do that anymore."

She nodded glumly. "I was planning on stopping soon anyway. These hangovers," she put a hand up to her skull, as if it would soothe the surging pain, "are terrible. I wouldn't have been able to take them for much longer..." She looked down. She knew she was in trouble. And he would probably tell Itachi, or her _father_, or someone. That would be bad.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll promise to find an ulterior if you promise not to tell." Even as she spoke these words with the most confidence she could muster, Sakura still couldn't look at the raven haired male in front of her.

Sasuke inwardly held a victorious smirk. He wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway, but what's a little white lie going to do? "Fine, Sakura. I won't tell if you stop."

Truth be told, the young Uchiha didn't know what she meant by 'ulterior'. He had a few guesses, but he kept those to himself. If she hadn't thought of those things, then he didn't want to give the pinkette any ideas.

Even though it hurt, Sakura grinned. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She was even happier he didn't ask what her ideas an 'ulterior' were.

…

Saturday, the next day. Sakura's father was at work all day, and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Which was good. Because she had the perfect idea.

Picking up her cell phone, she quickly scrolled through the large amount of contacts, stopping on the first _G_ in the list. She hit the green "send" button and waiting for him to answer.

"Haruno, it's ten in the morning on a Saturday. What the fuck do you want?"

She grinned. Same old Gaara, even though they hadn't spoken in months.

"Oh, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Don't be so naive. What are you famous for at school?" Her voice was sly, and she liked how much confidence it held, though on the inside she was scared stiff. (_don't be scared, sakura. you're doing fine_)

She heard a loud sigh on the line. "Three pills for twenty bucks. I'm cutting you a deal, I hope you know, because of our past... Friendship." She smiled. _If you could count fuck buddies as a friendship._

"Thank you, Gaara. Where and when should I meet you?"

"Where we used to, ah, 'hang out'. In forty five minutes. That okay?"

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't possibly see that action, seeing as they were on the phone. "Sure, that's fine." And then she heard a click and the call was done. She sighed with a smile on her face, he never did say anything before getting off the phone.

This ulterior, she knew (_it always did look so much fun, didn't it?_) wouldn't make her feel above the world like drinking did. This would make her feel numb. And the fact of the matter is, numb is one f the closest things she can get to escaping the world.

Putting on her dark pink high top converses, she grabbed her keys and was out the door. Today was going to be a good day, she hoped. But then again, this was Sakura, and with her, anything could go wrong.

**end of chapter un  
(keep on drinking, hun [your problems won't go away])  
AN: So! How did you like my first attempt at a chapter story in a ridiculously long time? I think it came out okay. And I should have the next chapter up by Sunday next week. Review please! Cuz reviews make me write :)  
love kelsi.**


	2. and boom goes the bomb

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto. or hollywood undead. or anything else that looks like I might own it. so don't think i do. cuz i don't. yeah.**

**...**

Sakura smiled to herself when she saw (and heard) Gaara's black Jeep pulled into the old, abandoned parking lot. She hadn't been waiting long, and she really wasn't in the mood to reminince – so she was glad he came a few minutes early, as had she.

He got out of the car and walked over, looking the same as she had seen him four long months ago: Blood red hair still messy, thick black eyeliner (or what everybody assumed was eye liner) surrounding his turquoise eyes, black skinny jeans and some random tight band shirt. Today it was _Hollywood Undead_. But she could also see the effect his pill-popping tendancies had on him: The looking behind his back every so often, the scratching of his arm. But she knew he only did one drug, and she didn't plan to do that.

"Yo." That was his simple greeting, and from this one word she could tell he'd missed her. She gave him a warm hug, and he froze up. Sakura pulled away and laughed slightly.

"Hello to you too, Gaara."

They mindlessly chatted for a few minutes, about how they were, how school has been, how each other's friends were. But soon enough, it got serious.

"Alright, Haruno. Hand over my cash." He held out his hand expectantly, and she procceded to put a twenty dollar bill in his hand. He smirked slightly, and pulled out from his pocket a small case.

"Take these dry, all at the same time. It should do what you want them to for long enough." He was being vague, out of paranoia she knew, but Sakura understood what she needed to do none the less. Thank you's and goodbye's were exchanged, and then they were both on there seperate ways. Gaara got into his Jeep and Sakura her old red Cadillac, and they both drove off.

As soon as she got through the door, Sakura went straight up to her room with the _tinytinytiny_ pill case. She sat on her purple bed and opened it gently. She smiled when she saw there were actually _four _pills in the case, with a note that said:

_Haruno,  
There are four pills in here. I know you only paid for two and I was supposed to only give you one extra, but given the fact that you turned to alcohol _(Sakura wasn't even going to _ask_ how he knew. He just knew everything.) _I thought I'd be nice for once and throw in two extras. Anyways, take a pair when you want, and then save the other pair for another day. That's what I do and that's what works for me._

The note wasn't signed, typical Gaara, but Sakura smiled anyway. So the boy still had a soft spot for her, eh? Nice to know... (_stop stalling. take the pills! i know you want them._)

Sakura took two of the capsules in her hand, opened her mouth almost mechanically, and carefully placed them on her tongue, only to swallow them seconds later. And then she waited.

Fortuntaly she didn't have to wait long, because soon she could feel her entire body just... At first, everything was just _numb_. But then, as the minutes passed, she felt better than she had her entire life – better than drinking made her feel. In her high state, she smiled to herself. She had found another way to escape.

**...  
be my escape  
chapter deux  
and boom goes the bomb (but i don't feel it)  
by somebodyspecialx  
...**

Then her phone rang, an hour later.

"Hello?" She had two guesses who it was, and she prayed to God that it wasn't her first guess. Though Sakura did a great job of keeping the fear out of her voice, _he_ would notice. Somehow, he always did.

There was a chuckle and Sakura wanted to die.

"Sakura-chan, is that anyway to great your father?"

"N-no... Sorry, daddy. How are you?" She wanted to run. To hide. To get away. To _escape_. She knew what was coming tonight because of the careless mistake of not looking at the caller ID. (_how could you? you idiot girl, look what you've done now!_)

"I'm alright, Sakura-chan. But tonight I'll be even better. Can you make yourself dinner? I'm going to be a bit later then usual." His voice sounded all high and mighty, and Sakura hated that. He sounded like he ruled the world. If people though Naruto or Sasuke's hollier-than-thou attitudes were bad, nothing could compare to her father.

"Y-yeah... Of course I can, daddy. I'll be waiting on the couch, like always, right?"

"Exactly right, Sakura-chan. And by the way?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you answer the phone, don't sound so scared. I'll teach you a, uh, _lesson_ tonight." Click.

Sakura fell to the floor once the line went dead. She had a plan, of course. Actually, she had three plans. Option one was take it like always, and spend all of Sunday trying to make herself look presentable for school (_what will that do? nothing will be different sakura honey_). Option two was take the other two pills right before he came home, so she wouldn't feel the pain (_that's how we do it, baby_). Option three was just annaprochable. Inconcievable. She could never, _ever_ pull off anything _like _Option three. So Option two it was.

(_you stupid girl, now look what you've done, you're going to _get it _tonight -_)

The voice was cut out by the phone ringing, again. This time Sakura looked at the caller ID and saw that it wasn't her father. But it was just as bad – Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sakura. I see that you're not drunk."

"That's not a nice way to greet someone on the phone, Sasuke-kun. It's very rude."

(_this conversation just doesn't seem like a good idea. this conversation is a trap. hang up, hang up, hang-_)

"Hn. So, I've decided I'm coming over."

(_told you so_)

"_What? WHY! _For how long? When? Sasuke-kun, that's not a good_-_-"

"Calm the fuck down, Sakura. I just want to make sure you're not drinking."

"Oh. Well. I'm not. Don't come over. Cause, um, you can't."

"Why?" His simple question made her want to tell Sasuke _everything_, but she couldn't. She had to get off the phone because it was seriously messing with her brain. When had she ever wanted to tell Sasuke what goes on over here? That'd just be stupid.

(_you've always wanted to, sakura dear. you've always wanted sasuke to be your knight in shining armor and save you from the evil clutches of _that man_. silly sakura_)

She gulped. She knew that her mother's voice was right, as much as she didn't want to say it. Her mother always knew her best, though.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you can't come over today. Maybe after school Monday, kay? But I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

She heard him sigh heavily. People were doing that a lot around her these days. "Yeah, fine, whatever." Click.

People also needed to learn how to say goodbye on the phone before hanging up, apparently. Sakura sighed in dismay. She had pissed off her best friend, and a guy she wasn't sure how she felt about anymore. "Could this day get any worse?"

(_famous last words, honey. famous. last. words._)

**...**

Apparently, the day _could _get worse, because before she even had a chance to down the last two white pills... Her father came home.

(_he lied to you, sakura dear; he was coming home early_)

Sakura hated it when he did something like this; it only meant that a worse beating was coming.

"Sakura-chan, get down here. Daddy's got something special planned tonight, okay?" His voice was filled with lust and Sakura wanted to puke. How her mother every wanted to be with someone as disgusting as this man was beyond her. But she had no choice but to shakily walk down the stairs to see what he had in store for her tonight.

When she got down the stairs, she saw him grinning cruelly her way. She really wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve all of this beating. Then again, she was a terrible daughter – too fat, too ugly, too stupid, too innocent, too nieve, too everything bad. Maybe if she wasn't such a screw up, she mused, her father wouldn't be so cruel.

"Sakura-chan, I've been waiting. Come to Daddy..." He trailed off, and he opened his arms wide, waiting for his pinkette daughter to walk into them. It was times like this that Sakura wished she was never even born.

Hours later, putting the clock at eleven thirty that night, Sakura stumbled quietly into her room. The night's events had been particularly bad, worse then usually. She wondered why that was, but was too beat up to think about it. The sexual and physical torture he had put her through tonight was awful, and she felt so violated and dirty now. She shivered, and decided that she needed a shower. An ice, cold, shower.

She tried not to think about what had happened to her, but her mind kept coming back to it. He had teased her, slapped her, bit her, raped her, groped her, kicked her... She was sure she must have _some_ form of internal damage. She didn't even want to think about that.

(_take the other two pills. get away from this world, sakura. you need to_)

She knew her mother's words were right, as they always were. She stepped out of the shower, hurridly put on sweatpants and an over sized t-shirt, and scurried to her room where the pills where. Though she was trembling, Sakura swallowed the remaining pills with ease. Knowing that Advil or Asprin were brand names of the pill, she pulled out her bottle of Advil and quickly popped four or five in.

Knowing that cough syrup had something in it that would help with this, she searched her room for a bottle. It took her five minutes, but she found one and slowly drank a bit of it. The pinkette scrunched up her nose with disgust for the taste, but that was long forgotten when she got what she needed.

She smiled dreamily, and laughed a bit when the high came on. "I need to remember to ask Gaara what else works – this is great!" Her voice sounded so slurred and awkward, even to her.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun would think if he knew..."

Speak of the devil and the devil will call you, because that's what happened to Sakura. She heard her phone go off, with her special ringtone for her raven-haired friend ("I hear you breathing, on the line. Oh baby girl, I'm not your type...") she let it ring for a moment to listen to _She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty_, seeing as it was one of her favorite songs, but than answered.

(_why did you answer the phone, sakura? he's going to notice that you're not... normal_)

"Why, hell-oh there, Sasuke-koooooon. How are you on this lovely evening?" She giggled a bit at her words, while playing with the phone charm on her phone. Sasuke and Naruto both had matching ones, as well, and she giggled again at the memory.

Unfortunatly for her, Sasuke grunted, meaning he picked up on the fact that she had done _something_ to make her loopy. "Sakura." The name came out forcefully, and definitily angry sounding. "What did I tell you about drinking?"

"But Sasuke-kun, I haven't been drinking! I've been escaping!"

She heard him sigh on the line, and she could imagine him running a hand through his perfect, silky blue-black hair. She smiled at how amazing he always looked when he did that.

"Sakura, what the fuck did you take?"

She grinned, though Sasuke obviously couldn't see the action over the phone. "Well, let's see... I got these pretty looking white pills from Gaara, and I just had two of those... Umm... Four or five or six Advil... I think it was Advil. Was it Advil? Yeah, I think it was... Oh! I also had some cough syrup. And... I think that would be it."

As soon as the younger Uchiha took a breath to yell at her, she stopped him. "No, no, Sasuke-kun! Don't worry about me, I'm _fiiiiiine_." She let the word slide out of her mouth, eggsaterating it to demenstrate her point. "Hell, I haven't felt this good in _years_!" Sasuke noticed she said that about a lot of things, especially when she got to 'escape', as she so called it. He really wished that she could find a less harmful way to do so, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"This isn't okay." Though saying that was okay. He wasn't crossing the line between concern for a friend and caring about a loved one yet. They both knew (even Sakura, though she was high) that they couldn't cross that line. The friendship line had to stay, well, as a friendship. Though Sakura had once been in love with the Uchiha, to his knowledge she had gotten over him, as he had gotten over his secretly harbored feelings for her. Or so they thought.

"But it _is, _Sasuke-kun! I love this! But don't worry, I won't come to school like this. I think people would notice it if I did..." The girl could barely complete a sentance without a small giggle. The mix between happiness and numbness was new to her, and she didn't exactly know how to react.

Sasuke, of course, didn't believe her, but at this point, didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing a cold hearted, uncaring Uchiha would do – he hung up the phone. Sakura shed a few tears when she pressed the end button on her own phone, but then went back to smiling goofily.

She liked escaping.

**...**

Sunday passed quickly for Sakura. He father went to work, leaving her alone, and she did her homework. She texted Gaara, asking him to bring in more of the "pretty looking white pills", and he agreed. After all, even though their affair ended on a bad note, he still had feelings for the awkward girl. But of course, he would never admit that he ever did have feelings, let alone still have them.

The next day was a Monday, and Sakura was dreading going to school. Going to school meant having to face Sasuke.

(_going to school means getting the pills_)

Her mother's words were the only reason she was going, as she knew her mother was right. She needed more of the pills, even at the expense of an awkward meeting with Sasuke. Sakura wasn't even going to try to avoid him, seeing as they both hung out with the same people. But she _was_ going to try not to get caugh alone with him at all cost.

Her father had left for work hours ago, so she quickly made herself breakfast and went out the foor, wishing that she had more of those pills. The walk to school wasn't too terrible, but she was awfully tired. The day until lunch seemed to pass by especially slowly, and the worst part was she could feel Sasuke staring at her the whole day, in the halls, in classes... Everywhere.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, and when it did Sakura made a beeline for Gaara's table. The other occumpants of the table – Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Tenten – looked shocked to see her there, with a very small smile on her face. Sakura used to sit with them a lot, when she and Gaara were close. But after everything went down in flames, she went back to only sitting with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura. I haven't seen you in ages!" Tenten grinned at her old sort of friend. Sakura smiled at the older Chinese girl.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" The pinkette took a seat on the farther away from everybody but close enough to talk to them without screaming.

"So, what brings you here, Haruno-san?" This time, Neji spoke to her. She wasn't surprised at his formal way of speaking, considering he was a Hyuuga.

"Um, I'm actually here to talk to Gaara. Alone?"

Everybody at the table was a bit shocked by this, and they didn't bother trying to hide it. They all knew that Sakura and Gaara's "secret" affair (_it wasn't secret, seeing as everybody knew about it, sakura love_) had ended badly, and they had sort of lost whatever relationship they had then.

Gaara quickly got up, nodding towards the doorway to outside. The redhead was more silent than Sasuke, and that was saying something. The pinkette scurried to follow him, and sooner than later they were in a secluded spot to "talk".

"How many can I have, Gaara?" She asked in a hushed voice. She obviously wanted more than four, but she didn't have the money for it. But apparently, money wasn't exactly needed.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to start our 'relationship' back up – this time _secretly –_ I'll give you as many as you want for free." His voice and eyes were void of emotion, but she knew from the twitch in his left hand that he was nervous about asking. Just as he had been the first time.

Sakura sighed quietly. She really didn't have any feelings left for the teenager, but if it meant being able to escape whenever she needed to...

"Alright, Gaara. I'll do it. But I want six right now," she wore a sly smile on her lips, and Gaara allowed himself a smirk. He forgot how much he missed her voice.

He leaned in for a kiss, and she accepted it, but pushed away shortly afterwards. He chuckled a small bit, and placed a small case in her out stretched hand. Her long pale fingers curled around the container almost instantly, and the pinkette quickly shoved it into her pocket.

She got up from the grass after this, and smiled at him. "So I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah. You'll see me around."

What the two didn't know was that a certain Uchiha had watched this entire scene, as he had stumbled upon it by accident. He grimanced at what he had just witnessed, and decided that this was one thing about his favorite girl that his younger brother should not know about quite yet.

But Itachi vowed that he would put an end to Gaara and Sakura's newly reinstated relationship... If it was for him, or his brother, he did not know.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was pacing the halls of school, thinking of ways to help his friend. He knew he cared about her, but he refused to fall back in love with her. The last time that happened, it hadn't ended well and he wasn't about to risk it again. The youngest Uchiha decided then that if Sakura needed an escape so badly, he would find her one. He promised himself that he would fix her.

_No, _he thought, _not fix her. She's not broken. She's just bent out of shape._

**...  
end of chapter deux  
(and boom goes the bomb [but i don't feel it])  
AN: Haha, yeah, I know it's one day late... But check my LJ for why, the link's in my profile. People should actually check that shit. But anyways. How did you like the second chapter? I didn't like it as much, but all the things about the drugs are correct – trust me on that one. Anyways. The next chapter should be out by Monday or Tuesday, so... Yeah. Thank you so much for even bothering to read! But remember to review, cause reviews make me right :)  
love kelsi.**


End file.
